If the puzzle fits
by rogue4ever
Summary: This is something that's been bouncing around in my head.  The pairing is not Harry/Starfire, its undecided.  Please stick with it!  Many surprises are in store for you!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try out this idea for a long time.

Let's pretend all the Gryffindor team is in their 6th and 7th year like Fred and George.(Yes I know that never happened but please pretend!)

Starfire, Harry and the gang are all 15 in their 5th year.

Umbridge will factor in later.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my imagination. ;)

((((()))))))))))000(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))\

Starfire's POV

"Ow, ow OW!" I yelled. Cinderblock was holding me up by my hair. It's been two years since I came to the teen titans. We were fighting Slade at a ware house somewhere in Florida.

.

"Let her go!" Cyborg yelled before firing a blast at Cinderblock. Stupid Cyborg, Cinderblock did drop me, on my head.

As I hit the floor with a thump, the world started to spin. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were fighting Cinderblock and Robin had started with Slade. I got up and joined the fight with them. I lifted Cyborg up and he blasted Cinderblock. Beastboy charged at him as a rhino and Raven had picked up empty buses and started to throw them.

"Stop him, he's getting away!" We heard Robin yell. We all turned to look. Cinderblock grabbed me and swung me into the wall. The other Titans turned to look at Cinderblock, then me, then ran after Slade.

Cinderblock looked at me, and then laughed, well as much as he could. It sounded like rocks rubbing against each other. I grabbed my ears in pain. Cinderblock smashed the road atop of me and the building over me collapsed.

I woke up surrounded by black, "Hello?" I called out.

Hearing nothing, I opened my mind and searched for the Titans, they weren't there. How could they just leave me, alone to die? I had thought we were friends, teammates. I took a deep breathe. No tears, I reprimanded myself, they don't deserve it, I have to get help. My head is killing me

I felt around, something was pooling, it warm and sticky. Aw shit. Taking another breath, I poofed into Dumbledore's' office.

I slipped on a log in the fireplace and fell into the room. As I landed on the floor I caused a very loud BOOM because of the block in my hand.

I sat up trying to cradle my injured head to find a whole group of people. I knew none of them except a few. D, Kingsley, Minerva, and Pomona were there, with a lot of other un-identifiable people.

I stood up slowly, and smiled. "Hi." I said softly.

"Now, now, Kori, what have you done to yourself?" Minerva asked me, rushing over too me.

"Oh, you know, the usual." I said smiling giving Minerva a hug. Then I walked over and gave Pomona and Kingsley hugs too because it's been like forever since I've seen them.

"D," I said turning around.

"Kori Anders." Dumbledore said, standing up his eyes twinkling. He pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hi." I said smiling after he let go.

"Where did you go?" He asked me worriedly, "It's been two years!"

"Well, you see," I started to say before I remembered that other people were here also. I turned and faced them and asked them, "And who are you guys?"

"Kori, these students are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Ron and Ginny Weasley." Pomona said beaming at me.

"Oh, well hi." I said smiling as much as I can while a huge piece of Cinderblock was stuck in my head.

"Excuse me, Ms. Anders, but how did you get in here? I mean don't you have to have permission to go into Professor Dumbledore's office and did you just apparate?" The one named Hermione asked. Just like Raven, smart and I'm guessing, always reading.

"Well, I could have apparated in here but since I have this splitting headache," I said holding up my arm a few inches from my head, "I decided not to risk it. I did a spell I invented to come here."

"You should go to the nurse for that," Dumbledore said, sounding worried.

"Ya, ya ok. Kingsy?" I asked him.

"You're on." He told me smiling.

I floated up a few feet from the ground and yelled ready, set GO!

We raced each other, like old times, to the hospital wing.

I WON! Like always.

{}{}{[{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]

"Professor, how do you know her?" Harry asked Dumbledore after Kori and Kingsley had left.

"I think all will be explained tonight." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He shooed them out of his office and told them to be patient.

(**************************************************************************7*******************************************************************)

Dinner Time

None's POV

Harry and the others were fidgeting all through out dinner, waiting for Kori to come out but she didn't show.

Finally, before dessert came, Dumbledore stood up and raised a hand for silence.

"As you all know, school has been started for 2 months and none of you have had Defense against the Dark Arts. We have a special guest coming to stay the year with us as our Defense against the Arts teacher. Some of you might know her. Come on out now Kori." He said with his eyes twinkling. They all heard a knocking on the window, and it was opened. Kori Anders floated in and landed besides Dumbledore.

Kori's POV

"Thanks D." I told him smiling. He nodded and sat back down again.

I turned toward the crowd and smiled at them. Most of the 6th and 7th years were staring at me in shock. Every one else I guess was surprised about how young I am.

"Hello everybody." I said warmly. "How's everybody? Just to get everything over with, my name is Kori Anders. You can call me Kori. I will be teaching you all Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Dumbledore's getting weak. Hiring teens? You're too young." I heard a voice shout from Slytherin. I grew angry but tried to remain calm.

"You! Come here." I said with ice in my voice.

The fool from the office, Malfoy, stepped out of the crowd and walked on to the platform.

"Prepare yourself, now!" I barked at him. He started to take out his wand slowly while looking back at his table with a grin.

"Flipendo." I said, without even taking out my wand.

He flew back and hit the matt that I had conjured up a few moments before.

"How dare you." He yelled at me, getting angry.

"I'm your teacher and I'm making a point." I told him calmly. I faced the rest of the students. "His mistake was his arrogance, and him not being ready. That spell was barely hard enough to hurt him." I said before ducking down to avoid Malfoy's spell.

I faced him again. "Sloppy, sloppy work Mr. Malfoy." I told him. "Go sit down."

He had tried to stun me again but I had ducked down with plenty of seconds to spare.

Everyone in the Hall started to laugh as he sat back down again.

"There. So, if you all don't disrespect me, we won't have a problem. Enjoy dinner. I asked for something special from the house-elf. I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early!" I said before snapping my fingers. In front of everyone appeared the house elf's most delicious dessert. The chocolate Devil Cream Fruit Alaska pie.

Everyone started to dig in except the 6th-7th years from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

They kept staring and staring at me. It was kind of freaky. I stepped down from the platform and walked to the middle of the Hall. And the group students also stood up and walked over too me.

I stood on one side of our little parallel line and they all stood on the other side of the parallel line.

"Well, um hi." I managed to say. I mean come on! What else was I suppose to say?

"Is, that really you?" Katie finally asked after a silence.

"No, it's McGonagall. Of course it's me you Chaser." I said with a smile.

The Weasley twins looked at each other and said simultaneously, "GROUP HUG"

"Oh no." I said, starting to back up slowly, my eyes wide. The group was starting to advance slowly, and then they all landed on me in a group hug at the same time.

We all started to laugh uncontrollably for a few seconds, then I realized that everyone was staring at us.

"Ok, everybody up!" I yelled.

"Um, how bout no?" Fred said cheerfully.

"How about I make you fail you mid term if you all don't get up?" I said evilly.

"Come on Kori. You're not that evil." George said as everyone got up quickly.

"Nope, I'm not!" I said cheerily.

"So, who gets first hug?" Someone asked behind me. I turned and saw Hagrid.

"HAGRID!" I yelled. I ran too him and hugged him. He lifted me up and spun me in the air.

"Where did you go, you little twerp?" He asked after he put me down.

"I've been around." I answered with a smile. I turned around and was horrified. Several people were wrestling on the floor. "All right all right, who wants first hug?" I asked.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Kori's POV

_An hour and much shoving/pushing/pulling/hugs later…_

I'm exhausted, I thought as I left the Great Hall.

I slowly head down the darkened halls up to the requiring room. I wished for a place to stay and flopped on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Oh, and Happy Hanukah and Kwanza too!**

**Here is the next chapter, review please!**

General POV

Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years were waiting for their new teacher. Most of them were talking and many paper airplanes were flying around.

In a blink of an eye, the room became lit with a soft orange color. The windows drapes were pushed back to let in the sunlight and the desks were arranged into a semi circle, along with the people in them. They were not segregated by house, sex, or friendship, but placed in a random order. The paper airplanes were burned in the air and their ashes slowly sank towards the ground.

Kori's POV

Much better, I thought to myself. I walked into my newly decorated room.

"Hello!" I said with a smile.

There was silence in return, Awkward.

"So, I can tell from your previous teachers that you learned most of the basics, but not the important things." Hermione raised her hand.

"Yup?" I asked sitting on my desk in front of the semi circle of the desks.

"Well, I was going to ask what we're going to learn from you. I don't want to be disrespectful or anything, but aren't you the same age as us?"

A moment of silence followed her question, and Kori turned her gaze out the window as the sun set over the lake.

"To answer your question, I'm going to ask you a question. What's the best way to kill a vampire coven without muggle's knowledge? How do you detect Fog Giants in North Eastern Russia? What would you do with a rabid werewolf who'd been bitten twice? Those questions I can only think of off the top of my head, and trust me by the time I'm done with you, you'll know the answers."

Silence followed.

"I know you all hate tests, so I'm not going to give you one today, but there might be one tomorrow. Hint hint. Tomorrow will be a 5th, 6th, and 7th year lesson all together. For today, you are all dismissed."

With that, Kori disappeared with a pop.

General POV

The students looked at each other, then got up and left the room. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and stood up. They quickly left the room.

"She's very …odd." Harry started to say. They quickly walked down the moving staircases and were headed outside, for they had no class, and it was such a good day to be outside.

"She didn't teach us anything!" Hermione fumed. "How are we supposed to be ready for a test if we know nothing about what the test will be on?"

"Relax Hermione, you'll be fine." Ron drawled, putting his arm over her shoulders. She quickly shrugged it off and kept walking. "Well at least you don't have to sit with a blubbering idiot. I sit with Goyle!" He shivered. Harry stopped them and leaned against the wall of the castles, looking over the castle grounds.

"I think there's something odd about her. Don't you find it strange that she can disappear and reappear? Or that she can fly? Or that she knows our teachers by first name, and just waltzes in and becomes a teacher?"

"You're right Harry, but there's nothing we can do for now, just wait for the test tomorrow I suppose." Hermione sighed, watching as the other students enjoyed their fun.

The next day

General POV

The 5th, 6th, and 7th years gathered outside in the main courtyard right after breakfast. They didn't know what was about to happen, but they all turned to look as Dumbledore and Kori came striding out of the castle. The ground was littered with hats.

"Kori has asked for a day trip for the 5th, 6th, and 7th years for an important lesson to be learned. Good luck and have fun students!" The crowd cheered at this, Dumbledore smiled shook his head and walked back into the castle.

"All right, we will have chaperones meet us at our location; we will be taking a portkey. Who has taken one before?" About ½ of the students had raised their hands. "Good, the trick is to just hang on as tight as you can. Split into groups of 10, and grab a hat."

The students each did and were transported away. They landed in a wooded area; on the horizon they could see the rising rooftops of a town.

"Your test; is to blend in to the crowd. Any real wizard needs to learn how to blend in and react, to any situation. You will be safe from harm; we have wizards and witches in disguise posted through out the area. Return to this exact spot when the hour strikes 7. Now go." She dismissed them, and disappeared herself.

The students looked at each other, and ran for the village. After all, many of them were either muggle borns, or have been around muggles their whole life. How hard could the test be?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kori POV

The rest of the day passed by relatively quickly, all the students seemed to blend in fine. As the sun had reached the middle of the sky and started to set, I turned towards one of my companions,

"It is time."

General POV

The students started to head back to the woods, arms filled with sweets and trinkets bought at the stores.

Out of the blue, the sky darkened, and a lonely wolf howl was heard.

This seemed to stun the students. Out of the trees stepped wizards cloaked in darkness, werewolves seemed to appear out of nowhere, and a cackle filled the air. Jets of light shot out of the wizard's wands, and the students panicked. Their goodies flew out of their arms and littered the ground as their owners tried to escape. They ran into each other and into forest, looking in vain for escape.

Stunning spells were shot at the students, many of them missing the mark, but that went by unnoticed. The werewolves howled and pounced on the students. The general feeling of the panic had the students pushing each other, tripping over branches, stumbling over rocks; it was a disgraceful sight to see. It was like fear had gripped them itself and they had forgotten that they were proud, strong wizards and witches.

Many of them thought where are our protectors? They ran in circles, not even trying to defend themselves. A few did in vain however. The Golden Trio was a part of that group.

"ENOUGH!" A shout was heard. A bright white light was cast through out the woods, illuminating everyone and everything. The masks of the things that go bump in the night disappeared and were replaced with the disappointed faces of the villagers they were surrounded by during the day. The scene melted before them until they were standing on castle grounds once again.

Kori stood before them, eyes blazing.

"If this is what our future generation will be, I am afraid, we will all die. You should be ashamed. Back to your rooms, we will discuss this in the morning." With that she turned and walked up to the castle.


End file.
